No One  KH ZM
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi are happily married. They have their moments of happiness and their moments of pain but no one can tear them apart.


No One

Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi

_I just want you close _

_Where you can stay forever _

_You can be sure _

_That it will only get better _

The rain pounded against the fiber glass above them. They waited for a bus to come, waiting alone while cars strolled by; a smile on Kyuhyun's face. Kyuhyun told him they should have taken the car but Zhou Mi disagreed and said walking would be best since it was sunny out. They had walked into the theater and bought the necessities for popcorn and soda. Kyuhyun snuck back during previews to go back the chocolate bar he had wanted because Zhou Mi had told him no. He made sure to eat it before he walked back in but when Zhou Mi demanded a kiss, he was caught.

"Kyuhyun!" He gaped, lips turned at the corners.

Kyuhyun shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Zhou Mi chuckled and tossed a popcorn kernel at his face. "You won't be saying that when you're two hundred pounds."

"No, I'll be saying 'Get in my belly!"

Zhou Mi started busting up, shushed by others in the theater. "God, you are so silly! And why do I love you?"

Kyuhyun shrugged. "Because of my dashing good looks."

"That must be it." Zhou Mi smiled.

The movie had started and Kyuhyun couldn't help but watch Zhou Mi out of the corner of his eye. Watching him eat the popcorn, eyes locked on the large screen. Kyuhyun reach in the bag at the same time as Zhou Mi, fingertips brushing and making both of them blush a bit. It all felt so…_exhilarating._ Mostly because Kyuhyun now wanted to hold his hand: to have those long fingers mixed with his, noticing how they fit together so perfectly.

He smiled.

And so he did and the smile that stretched across Zhou Mi's face was noticeable even when the screen turned dark for a few seconds. And then he turned his eyes back to the screen to catch up on what he missed.

But their hands never unlocked. They never stopped to unlace them as they walked out of the theater, laughing and smiling about the movie. Their smiles fell when they noticed the rain and sighed in unison.

"I told you we should have brought the car," Kyuhyun said.

"I didn't know it was going to rain!" Their hands broke.

Kyuhyun felt an ache in his chest. They were going to start fighting again and he didn't want that.

Kyuhyun removed his jacket and held it out for Zhou Mi. "Here, cover yourself with this."

"No." Zhou Mi shook his head, making hand motions. "You keep it. I don't want you catching a cold."

Kyuhyun pushed it towards him more. "Take it, please." It wasn't a question but more of a demand but Zhou Mi still obliged, taking the coat in his hands and slipping his thin arms through it. Kyuhyun reached behind him, their faces inches apart while he pulled the hood over Zhou Mi's head. "Better." He smiled, giving a little tug on the zipper until it came up to his neck, fully zipped.

"I feel odd." Zhou Mi's eyebrows knitted together.

"You look fine." Kyuhyun tried to stifle a laugh.

"You're laughing! You're lying to me Kyuhyun!" Zhou Mi pointed at him, eyes narrowed.

Kyuhyun shook his head, pulling Zhou Mi in for a hug. "In my eyes, you look fine."

"In yours? I don't trust your eyes."

Kyuhyun pulled back, foreheads touching. "To me, Mi. You look divine in anything you wear. You could even pull off a trash bag."

"Ew, for one."

They both chuckled, noses touching a bit. "So when I say you look fine, I truly mean it."

Zhou Mi sighed. "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Kyuhyun pulled away and laced their hands together. "Bus stop?"

"I guess."

Kyuhyun pulled Zhou Mi out in the rain, both of their steps splashing in the puddles from what had formed earlier. They took corners and ran a couple blocks past some people with umbrellas, catching eyes. When they reached the bus stop, they were soaked, Kyuhyun's hair dripping wet and shoulders drenched along with his pants while the coat Zhou Mi wore was drenched. And even though they were both soaked from head to toe, they still felt warm. Their eyes met and they smile, giving out small laughs and dropping down onto the bench, breathing heavy, forming clouds.

"What time is it?" Zhou Mi asked.

Kyuhyun checked his watch, wiping away the water. "Eleven."

"Do you think the bus comes this late?"

"I don't know."

Zhou Mi looked around. "You'd think they'd have a paper or _something_!"

Kyuhyun pulled Zhou closed. "Well, we'll just wait here for a bit."

"What if a bus doesn't come?" Zhou Mi dropped his head on Kyuhyun's shoulder, not caring they were wet. He stuffed his hand in the pockets while Kyuhyun placed a hand on Zhou Mi's thigh, rubbing it to create heat.

The rain pounded around them, assuring them they wouldn't leave but in a way it felt calming for their nerves.

"We don't live so far from here. A walk wouldn't be so bad."

Zhou Mi snuggled closer, not saying anything as he felt his heart pick up a bit, playing with the rain. Then he could faintly hear a whisper, humming in a way. He glanced up and noticed Kyuhyun's lips moving and he blushed. He was _singing_. He was humming, singing a song while they sat there in the rain, underneath it all. Zhou Mi smiled and listened to Kyuhyun whisper such sweet, delicate words and it made him close his eyes.

Kyuhyun could hear the rain pounding harder. Zhou Mi had accidentally fallen asleep and it has been a hour since they've been sitting. The bus was not going to come so Kyuhyun had to find other means of them returning back home. He looked around and noticed a store down the street and he smiled. He moved slowly, setting Zhou Mi carefully onto the bench and kissed him lightly on the head before he started his way towards the store.

It wasn't until minutes later that he came back, even more soaked than before as the water dripped onto his lips. Zhou Mi stirred awake and Kyuhyun stood there watching the male snap up at the sight of him.

"What happened to you?" He asked, eyes wide.

Kyuhyun held out his hand, motioning for Zhou Mi. "Let's go home."

"B-but?

Kyuhyun pulled out the item behind his back and snapped it open, holding it out so it wouldn't hit him. It was simple, black and it was big enough to fit two. Zhou Mi smiled and stood up, lacing his hand with the males and they started their way home in the rain under their umbrella.

_You and me together _

_Through the days and nights _

_I don't worry 'cause _

_Everything's going to be alright _

_People keep talking, they can say what they like _

_But all I know is everything's going to be alright _

Kyuhyun stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes. He tossed in the utensils, dipping the cups on top. The water felt warm against his hands and he scrubbed each dish in the bubbles, hearing Zhou Mi vacuum in the other room. Today was the day they cleaned the house, on Saturdays when they were free so they could relax on Sundays. They could stay up and hold each other in their arms, sleeping in before they would have to work again. It felt nice. Kyuhyun smiled.

He reached down into the sick and felt a sharp pain. He snapped his hand out of the water and glanced at his finger, the blood started to form and poor out. The cut was deep and it started to sting a bit. He started the cold water in the other sink and placed it under, feeling it cool him while the cut cleared. Magically, as if he knew Kyuhyun was hurt, Zhou Mi came into the kitchen wiping his forehead.

"I'm thirsty," he said. He walked over to the counter and spotted Kyuhyun. "What happened?" He asked, reaching for his hand.

Kyuhyun shook his head. "I'm fine. It's fine. I just cut my finger, that's all."

"I'll be back." Zhou Mi took off into another room leaving Kyuhyun in the kitchen. Moments later he returned with the kit and pulled out a alcohol pad and a band-aid. The water was turned off and Zhou Mi pulled Kyuhyun's hand close, biting off the wrapping for the pad. He placed it on the counter and wiped it gently over the cut, feeling Kyuhyun pull back as he gripped his hand closer. The band-aid was opened and wrapped around his finger while Zhou Mi smiled proudly. "All better."

"Thanks," Kyuhyun muttered.

Zhou Mi kissed his finger and grabbed the kit. "Be more careful."

Kyuhyun nodded.

Zhou Mi left to go return the kit back into the bathroom so it would not be lost. He took the stairs in two and realized he should have not. A thump sounded and he heard a loud crunch and he let out a mewl. He pulled himself up and tried to take a step, falling over again. "Kyuhyun!" He called out.

The male popped into the room. "What?" He asked, taking in his situation. "What happened?" Kyuhyun was perplexed, mouth dropped in awe.

"Kyu, Kyu, Kyu!" Zhou Mi whined. "Please, please please! My ankle hurts."

"What did you do?"

Zhou Mi held onto the door frame. "I-I don't know! I w-was walking up the stairs and I tripped and I heard a crunch and now my foot hurts!" He cried. "Please," He said.

"Can you walk?" Kyuhyun bent down low to look at his foot, noticing a purple circle forming. Zhou Mi had removed the sock for Kyuhyun to have a better look at it, tossing it to the side and trying to keep his balance while he stood.

"If I could walk I wouldn't be standing here asking you to help me, now would I?" Zhou Mi snapped.

Kyuhyun grimaced. "Just asking, no reason to be snappy."

Zhou Mi apologized.

"You might have sprained your ankle."

"No, really?"

Kyuhyun sighed and moved to his side, having Zhou Mi lace an arm around his neck. He placed his arms under his legs and picked him up, grunting a bit at the weight but he wasn't as heavy as he thought he was. He adjusted his step, Zhou Mi holding onto him tight while his nose grazed his neck, his breath making his hairs stand up. Kyuhyun carried the male into the bedroom down the hall and placed him gently on the bed, facing the headboard. He pulled a pillow out and carefully placed his foot on it, Zhou Mi wincing in pain in the back.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Kyuhyun asked.

Zhou Mi leaned back against the bed, breathing slowly. "I think it slipped out of my hands when I fell. I don't remember."

"I'll be back."

Kyuhyun walked out of the room and back down the hallway until he reached the stairs, eyes glancing over every piece of carpet until they landed on the red case. He carefully took the wooden steps, knowing why Zhou Mi had slipped. You were _never_ supposed to wear socks on wooden stairs. He grabbed the first air kit and started his way back to the room, zipping it open on the way.

He returned to the bedside and found Zhou Mi checking his foot and slightly touching it.

"Stop it," Kyuhyun said, smacking Zhou Mi's hand away.

"Sorry."

"I'm just going to wrap it up for now and then we can have it checked tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?"

Zhou Mi nodded slowly.

Kyuhyun pulled out the ace wrap and unclipped the metal hinges. He unrolled the first bit and reached for his foot.

"Wait!" Zhou Mi called out, arms flailed out.

Kyuhyun turned his head to the side.

"I'll do it. I'll do it!"

Kyuhyun sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, Mi. I'm going to do it. Now shush and stay still."

Zhou Mi grabbed a pillow and crushed his face against it, giving out a small cry. He hugged it close to muffle his pain.

Kyuhyun carefully lifted Zhou Mi's foot, hearing a faint cry and wrapped the ace around it carefully, tightening it a bit as it laced his foot with nude cloth. He finished the last bit and clipped in the metal pieces, placing his foot back down on the pillow. He smiled a bit and sat on the edge of the bed by Zhou Mi's face, pulling the pillow back and seeing the male lay there with a pout.

"All better."

"It still hurts."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

Zhou Mi sighed, letting his eyes settle on Kyuhyun's. They were deep and they made his heart skip a beat. "Thank you," he whispered, reaching up to place his hand on Kyuhyun's cheek.

Kyuhyun smiled. "Everything will be alright," he assured.

_No one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling _

_No one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

The bed felt warm and Zhou Mi snuggled in, blankets over his shoulders while he waited for Kyuhyun to set their new alarm. He watched him fumble with the buttons in nothing but his boxers, noticing small Goosebumps forming on his arms. It was winter and he was cold, so should Kyuhyun in just boxers. The man was silly for doing something like that. Here he was inside two blankets with sweats and a long sleeve, most likely going to snag a sweatshirt to pull on over him. But anything Kyuhyun did made him smile, without second thought.

"Why are these things so complicated?" Kyuhyun freaked.

"I'll do it, just come into bed."

Kyuhyun sighed and grabbed his phone. "I'll just set my phone like I usually do." He pressed the buttons, the screen lighting up his face in the dim room and then snapped it close. "Done." He reached over and clicked the lamp off, feeling for the sheets and pulling himself in the warmth that Zhou Mi had built up under. He pulled the sheets over him, feeling Zhou Mi's cold feet intertwine with his and he moved in close, lazily wrapping his arm around the thin males waist.

"You're so warm," he whispered.

"And you're so cold. Go put some more clothes on." Zhou Mi chuckled.

Kyuhyun wriggled. "Nah, I like this."

"Silly goose."

"Quack."

"That's a duck."

"Who cares."

Zhou Mi rolled his eyes. "They honk."

"How would you know? Have you ever spoken to one?" Kyuhyun opened one eye.

"No, I have not."

"So shush."

The male gaped at his answer and pulled back. "Cho Kyuhyun! Don't you shush me!"

"I'm shushing you. We have to work tomorrow, so sleep." Kyuhyun adjusted himself, his legs resting nicely in-between Zhou Mi's.

"You're…kind of turning me on." Zhou Mi teased.

Kyuhyun snorted. "Really? How so?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact you're practically already naked in bed next to me. Or maybe it's simply because your voice sounds so amazing at night."

Kyuhyun opened his eyes and looked into the males, trying to see if he was telling the truth. His eyes were languid and you could see the shimmer from the light the blinds let in. It was nice and Zhou Mi's eyes were the kind of eyes he never got tired of. Even when they first met it was love at first sight because he couldn't tear those eyes away from his. He had to have them for himself. Nothing made him feel more at home unless he was looking in them. They were first as for Zhou Mi's smile came in a close second, hands were third.

Kyuhyun opened his mouth slightly and breathed, inhaling the smell of Zhou Mi: green tea. Zhou Mi's eyes hesitated, moving to look at his as he looked back at Kyuhyun, eyes saying yes. Kyuhyun leaned in closer and rolled over on-top of Zhou Mi, arms placed on either side of his head. He titled his head to the side and leaned down closer, lips brushing each other. He teased a bit by just slightly breathing on it, tasting Zhou Mi's: toothpaste. It wasn't until he teased him enough that Zhou Mi leaned up and crushed their lips together, moving them slowly as he felt his neck hurt from craning so much but it was worth it. Kissing Kyuhyun was _so_ worth it.

When Kyuhyun pulled away, Zhou Mi falling back against the pillow with small hairs flying up, he bit his bottom lip wondering why he _had_ to work tomorrow when this night was _so_ perfect. It made no sense but he knew both of them needed it. It was hinted in their eyes and the way Zhou Mi's fingers played with the edge of his boxers made the rest of his thoughts incoherent. Those fingers traveled up his stomach, making him shiver and leaving a trail of fire, and wrapped his neck as the tips playing with the long pieces of his hair.

"I love you," Zhou Mi whispered.

Kyuhyun gave a small smile. "I love you, too."

"Then show me." Zhou Mi ran his fingers through Kyuhyun's hair and moving them back down slowly to his waist. His touch was light and graceful but for Kyuhyun it left him wanting those arms around him, hugging him close until they could be one. Those fingertips made him moan and left him aching.

And that was it. He gave in and crushed his lips back against Zhou Mi's, running his cold hands up the males shirt and feeling him shy from his touch. He took Zhou Mi in his arms, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him close. Zhou Mi moaned and held onto Kyuhyun tightly, nails in his skin while he moved his lips in time.

Kyuhyun was going to have to call in sick, as for Zhou Mi. One day couldn't hurt.

_When the rain is pouring down _

_And my heart is hurting _

_You will always be around _

_This I know for certain _

He wasn't answering his phone since the morning. Kyuhyun was starting to feel really bad and what had happened made his heart ache more than anything. It became hard to swallow and he knew this was wrong, to just leave him like he had asked but now, his heart was telling him that when people were hurt they always needed someone to be by their side. So, even though Zhou Mi was still angry at him more than anything, he felt it was his job to fix things, fix his mistakes.

The fight didn't last long. Zhou Mi had left the room before any more tears came down his face. He had left before Kyuhyun could try to fix anything. He left before he could tell Zhou Mi what he truly felt in his heart.

It was useless and this fight shouldn't have even started. They never fought and something like this always left them in two for a bit, instead of one. It was a little heart wrenching on his part. He could hear the cries from the kitchen when he had returned home that night from work. He dropped the keys inside the bowl and hung his jacket up in the closet, closing the door softly. He removed his shoes and slipped on his slippers, walking slowly into the kitchen. He swallowed when he took in the scene, his heart dropping his head in shame.

Zhou Mi sat on a stool in the island, eyes red and swollen from all the tears that he cried. His face was flushed and he shook violently. A tub of ice cream sat in front of him, half of it gone as he cried into the tub, salty tears mixing in with the sweetness. But none of it tasted sweet anymore. It tasted bitter and reeked of regrets so he gave up on eating it and just let it sit, melting away.

His soul felt heavy and his cup was full, filling over the edge but even though he knew, he still felt like he was missing something. Zhou Mi just couldn't figure it out.

"Why are you here?" He asked, voice raspy and eyes far from Kyuhyun's.

Kyuhyun walked closer.

"Don't," Zhou Mi spoke, voice rough.

"Mi, can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Everything!"

"Everything is lost."

Kyuhyun let out an exasperated breath and cocked his head to the side. "Mi, you're being unreasonable."

"_I'm_ being unreasonable. Says the one that likes to flirt. I'm not blind, Kyuhyun." Zhou Mi dug the spoon in deep and fed himself a large chunk of ice cream, ignoring the chills it gave him. "I wasn't flirting! God, Mi! Why are you being like this? Just let me explain."

"Fine then, explain."

Kyuhyun walked over to the island and stood across from him. He took in a deep breath, chest rising and tried to settle his heart but it seemed impossible at the moment.

"Mi, you know I love you."

Zhou Mi scoffed. "That's an understatement."

"Stop it! Let me finish!" Kyuhyun pleaded.

Zhou Mi adjusted himself in the chair and swallowed, keeping his eyes low.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be with you. Yet, here I am. I'm living with you and we're happily married. I would never take something like that so lightly. I love you _too _much and I've loved you for _too_ long. My emotions are so tied with yours that I can never let you go, even if I tried. What you saw, it was nothing. It _meant_ nothing and it was not flirting. I would never flirt with someone I don't love.

"So, what is happening between us, it needs to end. I can't think straight and my heart hurts. I can't seem to breathe unless you're by my side. Can we just…please?" Kyuhyun shuddered, tears forming.

Zhou Mi sniffled and dropped his shoulders. "God, I hate crying," he murmured. "I hate being like this."

"I do too," Kyuhyun whispered.

"You think I would stop being jealous after our vows but I still feel like you're going to leave me. That I'm not perfect enough for you and that there is someone out there better for you than I am. I can't help but think that one morning I'm going to wake up, or one day when I come home, you won't be there. My heart will fall apart and then I don't know what I'll do. What will happen to me. You mean so much to me Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tried not to smile and walked around the counter to Zhou Mi's side. He placed his hand up to Zhou Mi's chin and tilted his face up to his and he whispered, "I will never leave your side, No matter what happens. If the world is ending and I had to choose between life or dying with you, I would die with you. You must know that when I took those vows, I took them with every piece of me. I said them with every beat of my heart and every moment I had thought of you."

"What if?"

"There are no if's," Kyuhyun said. "You should erase that from your vocabulary because you are never using it again. I will _always_ be there when you wake up. I will _always_ be there when you come home and I will _always_ stay by your side."

"Promise me?" Zhou Mi whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek as Kyuhyun's finger wiped it away carefully. It was gone and everything they had for each other was blooming more than ever. His heart felt content and he could cry nothing but tears of happiness now. It was all he could ever cry when Kyuhyun was in his arms.

"I promise." Kyuhyun felt relived as Zhou Mi fell into his arms and cried. Cried whatever was inside of him out. He crumbled into his arms as he apologized over and again but Kyuhyun just kissed his head and said it was alright. They needed each other, throughout everything and through the end. Life was excellent.

Kyuhyun would never leave his side.

This he knew for sure.

_I know some people search the world _

_To find something like what we have _

_I know people will try to divide something so real _

_So until the end of time I'm telling you there is no one _

Zhou Mi smiled as his hands covered the males eyes. It was morning and it was sunny out; it should be sunny, it was summer. The blinds were open and Kyuhyun was brushing his teeth after just finishing his shower. His hair was still damp and his clothes were a little wrinkly. Usually Zhou Mi had them ironed but he told him to take a break for a day and let him do the laundry.

"Guess who?" Zhou Mi giggled.

Kyuhyun smiled. "The boogey man?"

They scoffed. "No! Guess again."

"Hmm," Kyuhyun hummed. "Is it…spider-man?"

"No…"

"Ah! I got it! Is it the love of my life?"

Zhou Mi removed his hands and peeked around. "Yes!" He grinned form ear to ear. His hands were placed on Kyuhyun's shoulders while the male smiled, bending down to spit. He rinsed his mouth out with water and turned towards him. "Morning," He cheerfully stated. Zhou Mi was bright and he looked beautiful, as always. Kyuhyun sometimes wondered how such a gorgeous person could love him.

"Morning love."

"You seem awfully chipper. Is there something I should know about?"

"No and yes." Zhou Mi nodded.

He took Kyuhyun's hands in his and led him out of the room, down the hallway and to the bottom of the stairs. He covered his eyes once more and slowly started their way into the kitchen. They took each step carefully, making sure none of them would trip and Zhou Mi set him down at the kitchen table. He took his hands off and Kyuhyun opened his eyes.

"No! Close them!"

"Why?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Just…do as I say and when I return they better not be open!"

Kyuhyun sighed and closed his eyes while Zhou Mi snuck away slowly. His heart was racing as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing what he needed and slowly lighting the candles on the cake. He smiled and took it in his hands. He grabbed the small box he had hidden on the top of the fridge and stuffed it in his pockets.

When he returned out into the dining room, Kyuhyun's eyes were close and he had a visible smile on his lips. "Mi?" He asked.

"In one…two…three! Open your eyes!" Zhou Mi cheered.

Kyuhyun opened them and he stared at the cake in Zhou Mi's hands. His eyes glistened and he smiled more than ever as his mouth dropped in complete awe. "Mi…what…?" He was at loss for words. Everything he felt seemed to fall apart into a pile of mush and his heart was beating hard against his chest, cheering and crying tears of joy.

"Happy Anniversary!" Zhou Mi placed the cake on the table. He grabbed a chair and pulled it close, sitting in front of Kyuhyun, knees touching. "Blow the candles out silly."

Kyuhyun just looked at him in awe. "Mi…you did all of this?"

Zhou Mi nodded.

"I feel so lame."

"And why is that?"

"Because I forgot. And it's our first Anniversary too."

Zhou Mi rubbed his knee, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's alright. As long as we're spending it together, then it's okay."

"Thank you."

They both blew out the candles and Zhou Mi cut the cake, placing it on small plates as they ate it. Kyuhyun complimented him for baking a cake so well and they exchanged glances. Simple ones that meant the world to them. Zhou Mi had given him his gift, a new ring with their initials on it. They replaced the ones they had bought at last minute and he knew these were even more special in their own way. For their names would be written on forever.

They would never break apart for all they had was the world.

Kyuhyun's hand laced with his and they felt happy together. They felt complete together because what they had was truer than words itself.

What they had would last forever in thick and thin.

_No one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_


End file.
